Clare de Laval
Clare de Laval 'is a semi-antagonist and occasional ally in the story ''DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. She was born in a completely normal human family, but still was chosen by both the Holy King Sword Caliburn and Demonic Emperor Sword Gram as their rightful owner. She's the wielder of the Sacred Gear carrying the soul of Fafnir, '''Gigantis Dreadnought. Appearance Clare is a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl of average height with crimson red eyes and long silver hair that reaches down to her waist. She possesses a voluptuous and lean physique, and has a fair and light complexion. While normally hiding them, she harbors a great number of scars. While on the battlefield, Clare is often seen wearing her signature blue light armor, with a blue miniskirt with red accents, blue arm-warmers and leaving her midriff exposed. While utterly impractical for any sort of protection, Clare likes this outfit and her Sacred Gear allows her to wear it without any penalty to her defense. Clare's breasts are noted as being quite large, boasting a slightly bigger size than Eve's despite Clare being much younger. Personality Clare's most defining characteristic would be her almost obsessive love for combat, being compared to the late Vali Lucifer due to it. Despite not having any need to do so, Clare abandoned her family right after obtaining Caliburn and Gram in order to pursue a life of battle. Precisely due to this, she lives like a nomad constantly looking for increasingly stronger opponents. She's quite confident in her beauty and charm, to the point of being extremely arrogant about it. She has no qualms about using her feminine wiles just to tease others, but won't stoop to the point of showing more skin than what her outfit does or letting herself be touched by anyone. Clare doesn't particularly mind being seen naked by strangers, but will become nervous if seen in that state by someone she's attracted to. Clare loves animals and beasts of all kinds, her favorites being dragons and lions. She greatly enjoys bathing in hot water and has trouble dealing with males near her age in casual situations. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Immense Combat Skills: '''Despite being a human without affiliation that fights merely as a hobby, Clare has become a well-renowned warrior across many places. She's able to defeat enemies on the level of a High-Class Devil on a regular basis and can single-handedly fight and even best a Longinus-wielder. '''Novice Magic Control: '''While possessing an absurd amount of magical energy within her, Clare was never taught any sort of magic and she never bothered to seek greater control over her potential. However, the little bit of control she has over her magical power is enough to successfully execute her battling style. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Clare's entire fighting style revolves around using her extraordinary amount of magical power as strengthening material by infusing and accumulating it in her weapons and body, allowing for an explosive boost in her capabilities by instantly releasing the magical energy in the desired areas. '''Immense Strength: '''Even without the use of her magical power, Clare has developed an extraordinary amount of physical strength during her travels. She's able to knock down a tree with a single punch, and can defeat enemies on the caliber of Devils and vampires with sheer force despite her lack of skill in martial arts. '''Master Swordswoman: '''Clare is the wielder of the strongest Holy and Demonic Swords, and doesn't fall short as a worthy owner. She is able to parry blows out of her field of view and can easily overwhelm a multitude of opponents, all physically stronger than herself. Her sword style lacks finesse due to being self-taught over her years alone, but she compensates with her willingness to punch, kick or even throw one of her swords should it grant her victory. '''Immense Speed: '''With the help of her bursts of magical power, Clare moves at a speed that easily surpasses that of a High-Class Devil, and can overwhelm most opponents with ease. Even without this strengthening, Clare is able to block strikes at the speed of a bullet and attack faster than what a common man can see, all with two swords of considerable size and weight. Equipment '''Caliburn: '''The ultimate Holy Sword and the Sword in the Stone. The Holy King Sword Caliburn can generate a massive amount of holy aura that surpasses even that of Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. With this ability, Clare is able to freely teleport herself or parts of her body. '''Gram: '''The strongest Demonic Sword and the Sword of the Sun. The Demonic Emperor Sword Gram is a Dragon Slayer Sword with at least as much destructive power as the Holy Sword Durandal, but without the need to be charged to do destructive attacks. However, Gram's Dragon Slayer attribute causes damage to Clare when her Sacred Gear is activated, which limits the amount of time she can use both at once. '''Gigantis Dreadnought: '''A powerful Sacred Gear containing the soul of the Dragon King Fafnir, created after the battle against Trihexa. Upon activation, it calls upon the power of Fafnir's blood that made Sigurd practically invincible, strengthening the user's body to the point that their skin basically becomes an armor, with its only blind spot being the place on Sigurd's back in which a leaf prevented the blood from reaching. However, upon activation, the Sacred Gear makes the enhanced areas of the user's body susceptible to Dragon Slayers, with the blind spot on the back ironically being the only unaffected place. '''Balance Breaker: '''Unknown Status. Trivia * Clare's height is 166 cm, her body measurements are B88-W59-H90 and her weight is 56 kg. * Her birthday is on February 14th, better known as Valentine's Day. * Clare's blood type is A. * Her appearance is based off of Eleonora Viltaria from Madan no Ou to Vanadis. * Clare's favorite food is filet mignon, while her least favorite is any kind of salad. * She has a secret fondness for romance novels with slight erotic content. * Clare bathes twice per day. One time after waking up, and another before going to sleep. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users